Ryuko Tatsuma
|romaji=''Tatsuma Ryūko'' |alias= |birthday=September 22 |age=26 |gender=Female |height=166 cm (5'5) |weight= |hair=Blonde |skin=Pale Grey (Dragon Form) |eye= |bloodtype= A |quirk=Dragon |status=Alive |birthplace=Okinawa |occupation=Pro Hero |affiliation= |debut=Chapter 131 |debutanime=Episode 68 |voice=Kaori Yagi |image gallery=yes |teams=Shie Hassaikai Raid Team |eng voice = Katelyn Barr}} |Tatsuma Ryūko}}, also known as , is the former No. 9, current No. 10 Pro Hero. She employed Nejire Hado, Ochaco Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui during the Shie Hassaikai Arc. Appearance Ryuko is a woman with chin-length blonde hair, which she wears swept back with a headband, a long fringe over the right side of her face, covering her eye. She has thin, yellow, inward-tilting eyes with slit pupils and notably sharp teeth, these aspects purposefully reptilian as a reference to her Quirk. Her hero costume consists of a dark red, traditional with a pale green scale trim around her shoulders, which seems to only be slit on the left side, and knee-high boots, a strap around her exposed thigh. She wears a matching green headband with four large, pale purple claws attached, covering the right side of her face, and a set of small dragon wings protrude from the back of her head, with a number of gold spiked cartilage piercings decorating her left ear. When she activates her Quirk, her body transforms into that of a large, winged dragon with pale gray scales, although she still has the same skin tone, hair and eyes, and her hero costume remains visible bar her boots. Gallery Ryukyu manga.png|Ryuko in the manga. Ryuko Dragon Form.png|Ryuko's dragon form. Personality Ryuko is a humble and gentle person, giving praise where it is deserved and not expecting gratitude in return. She always keeps her composure in a combat situation. Ryuko sees talent where it's due and is willing to hand difficult tasks to those who she thinks can handle them. Her humble side is further highlighted when she considered herself the only one responsible for dropping to the tenth spot on the Japanese Hero Billboard Chart, and admitting that she could have done better. On top of that, when asked to give a speech as the no. 10 hero, she mentioned that she would have refused this rank if it was possible, as she doesn't believe herself worthy of this spot after failing to save a person. Ryuko seems to have a soft spot for children, as she was saddened when she heard that Overhaul uses his own "daughter" to create Quirk-Destroying Drugs. Abilities Enhanced Strength: Ryuko's dragon form gives her great strength, which she demonstrated by blocking Rikiya Katsukame's punch, a large yakuza with superhuman strength, and then to smash him into the ground. Later, despite her stamina having been drained, she was able to grapple with him for a few moments as well as knock him back, hurting him in the process. The latter feat is particularly significant, as Rikiya had just shrugged off a powerful attack from Nejire. Immense Durability: Ryuko is extremely resistant to blunt trauma in her dragon form. Despite being weakened by Rikiya's Quirk, she took no damage when Nejire used her most powerful attack to drive Rikiya and her into the ground, a move that knocked him out, despite Ryuko being the only one who was hit by the shockwave directly. Quirk Dragon: Ryuko's Quirk gives her the ability to transform into a large western dragon. This form grants her superhuman strength and durability, powerful jaws and claws, and wings which allow her to fly. Stats Equipment Size Changing Costume: Ryukyu's Hero outfit enlarges upon her dragon transformation and returns to normal size as she does. Battles & Events Trivia *Her name contains both the kyujitai and shinjitai versions of the same character meaning "dragon" and . **The "kyu" in her Hero name sounds like the Japanese word for the number nine, which was her former rank. *Ryuko loves shiny things, this is likely a reference to various tales of dragons having hoards of gold and gems. *Ryuko shares her first name with Ryuko Tsuchikawa, also known as Pixie-bob of the Wild, Wild Pussycats. However, both names are composed of different characters and thus, have different spellings. *Ryuko is currently the second highest-ranking female Pro Hero in Japan. *Ryuko's English voice actor, Katelyn Barr, also voices Mika Jiro and Cow Lady. References Site Navigation pl:Ryuko Tatsuma ru:Рюко Тацума Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Transformers Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes With Known Ranks Category:Ryukyu's Agency Employees Category:Internship Employers Category:Heroes Category:Characters from Okinawa Category:Jaku General Hospital Raid Team